I'm not worrying
by scullcandy
Summary: Walt leaves for a two-week long trip...but can Sadie survive two weeks? Will she cave? Mayhaps the fluff?


**Hello my lovlies! i am currently working on another Zarter one-shot (yes, Devilparrot, it is a fluff one), which will be oploaded either later today or on Thursday. Thank you for your support and comments.** **Please, feel free to request a story!**

S

A

D

I

E

 _"Don't worry; I'll be back in two weeks."_

 _"I'm not worrying."_

I sighed unhappily. Two weeks ago 'two weeks' didn't seem so long. Walt had been summoned to the First Nome so he could learn necromancy-death magic. At the time, two weeks didn't seem like that big of a deal. Now, however, I realized just how much I relied on Walt and Anubis and how much I missed them. I had meals with them, I watched Netflix with them, I hung out with them, and then there were the more serious issues that I had realized Walt contributed to. They kept me going throughout the day and made me feel like there was a reason to be here. Two weeks of bone-crushing loneliness was enough to drive me insane. I suppose my recruits counted as friends, but even outside the classroom, they treated me like their mentor. It was a little disheartening to wake up and realize that my nearest friends were in London or Egypt.

Perhaps the most important thing Walt and Anubis contributed to was my nightmares. I hadn't realized how much I needed them to pet my hair, hold me, and assure me that everything was okay-until they weren't here to do it.

I pondered this as I made the long trek to Walt's room for the third night in a row, having fallen apart after yet another nightmare. I clutched my pillow to my chest as the cold air of the corridor hit my quite thin pajamas.

Finally I got to his room and slipped inside, not even bothering to turn the light on. I climbed up on the bed and shrugged on Walt's discarded hoodie that he'd left, thinking how it was so big on me that it was nearly comical. I positioned my pillow at my back and twisted his covers and blankets around me, trying to make it feel like he was lying next to me.

Gods, I hate being pathetic.

I was glad the lights were off. I just wanted to be alone with the scent of Walt's cologne and the softness of his hoodie on my skin. I closed my eyes, wishing these two weeks of hell would hurry up and be over.

When I woke up, I groaned and burrowed further under the blankets, grateful for the warmth. It was still too early to be up, which was a small mercy-

"I take it you missed me?" an amused voice said.

To my mortification, I jumped quite violently and made a very unappealing squeaking sound.

Walt was standing by the bed, fully clothed and holding his duffel bag. He grinned at me, obviously amused to find me in the shape I was in. My cheeks turned an even brighter red when I realized that I'd been so upset last night that I hadn't even thought to pull on pants or shorts. I was lying half-naked in Walt's bed, wearing only a thin tank top, underwear, and his hoodie. And also the blankets were twisted back, revealing this to him.

I jerked the blankets up to my chin and tried to think of some excuse to tell him about how and why I ended up in his bed.

"I can explain…?"

He laughed, "You're lucky I looked before I jumped, otherwise I would have landed on you."

I blushed again.

He leaned down and pet my hair affectionately, and I was glad it was dark. Hopefully he didn't notice me practically melting into a puddle at his fingertips.

No such luck.

Walt set his bag down on the floor and kicked off his shoes, then climbed up one the bed, pulling me into his chest.

"What, did you worry about me?" he teased, resting his chin on my head.

"I got lonesome," I admitted quietly, pressing into him. Walt hugged me tightly and I could've cried it felt so good. Of course, I didn't want to be that pathetic in front of him-being caught in his bed was bad enough.

"I missed you too, my Lady Kane," Walt murmured, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Mm, I love you too."


End file.
